


Dinner and Roses

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Original Character(s), Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May arrives in town for a contest just to get a note from Roselia saying to meet Drew at six for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This story is slightly AU as both May and Drew are 18 so that they could legally drink alcohol. (I made the legal age 18 in Johto). The story is set prior to May competing in the Sinnoh Wallace Cup.

May stepped inside the contest hall and glanced around her. Though people and Pokemon milled about everywhere, she saw no one she recognized from...

 

No wait, over there, by the fountain, lounged the Contest Twins, Vera and Imogen. They were young trainers whom she had first met after coming to Johto to continue performing in Contests alongside Harley and Drew.

 

Though the pair were twins, they did not look alike as one had fair colouring and the other was dark.

 

Imogen pushed a strand of her honey-coloured hair out of her eyes as she leaned down to talk to her Illumise while Vera's Volbeat practised pulsing his light for the upcoming contest.

 

“Volbeat more power! Crank it up, come on you can do it!” Vera half shouted, causing Volbeat's light to sputter and die, just before he took off, zooming out of the lobby.

 

“Oh, now you've done it. Sis, I've told ya time and again; if you don't keep your temper in check, Volbeat will never be able to win a contest. He wants love, not whatever that was.” Then Imogen leaned down again. “Illumise, go after Volbeat and make sure that he's okay.

 

Without missing a beat, Illumise took of after her friend.

 

May smiled, but decided not to go over and say hello; while the Twins bickered often, they were close and did not let anyone else in; their goal was to compete against one another during the final round of a contest. As a result, May was nowhere close to being friends with them and knew that her presence would not be welcomed.

 

Smiling now, she returned to scanning the crowd, searching for someone she had hoped would be here... Wait, what was that?

 

Turning her head towards the motion she had spied out of the corner of her eye, she wondered if it had only been her imagination. But no, there in the crowd.

 

It was a Roselia... No, not just any Roselia. It was Drew's Roselia.

 

“Rose.” The grass type Pokemon hurried over to her and held out a letter.

 

“For me?” May's heart thumped wildly in her chest; what could the letter mean? Was it what she dared to hope it was?

 

“Rose.” Roselia nodded, and moved a step closer.

 

“Thank you.” The second she accepted the letter, Roselia left her, disappearing back into the crowd.

 

May swallowed hard as she examined the letter she now held in her hands. Was it a love letter? But even as she thought it, she told herself not to be ridiculous.

 

The letter was from Drew; he was not the type to write girls love letters. She didn't even know for certain that he liked girls, though she had seen nothing to indicate that he liked guys either.

 

And the more she chased after him through Johto, the more she came to realize that she wanted him to like her.

 

Tucking the letter into her bag, she walked up to the counter to register, then headed to the room she'd been assigned.

 

It wasn't until she was safely inside the room, door closed securely behind her, that she tore the envelope open to read what Drew had written.

 

May,

 

I hope that this letter reaches you in time. I wish to see you again, before tomorrow's contest. Meet me in the lobby at six tonight.

 

Drew

 

He wanted to see her? Was he asking her out on a date? Her heart raced as she read and reread the three short lines, then she glanced over at the clock.

 

Shit! It was already almost half past five! How long had she been daydreaming about what Drew was truly saying?

 

Running to her bag, she pulled out a new set of clothes she had picked out for contests, and got changed. Then she raced back down to the lobby.

 

 

“Good job Roselia.” Drew smiled as his main Pokemon partner returned to him, confident that she'd given the letter to the right person. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only four in the afternoon. Good, that meant that there was a fair chance that May would read the note in time.

 

Not that he'd give up. He'd wait in the lobby all night if he had to, regardless of the fact that he was also registered to compete in the contest the next day.

 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he turned and headed upstairs to get ready. First things first, he needed to shower and make sure he was nice and clean.

 

It wasn't until he was halfway through his shower that he realized that he was focusing more on cleaning his genitals than the rest of his body combined. He wasn't planning on taking his pants off in front of May, not during their first date anyway, but even so he found that he wanted to. He wanted her, it was as simple as that, and if he did end up showing her that part of himself he wanted it to be as clean as was humanly possible.

 

He just hoped that May realized that it was a date; it would be awkward to get halfway though only to have her realize then and not want to go out with him. Making a mental note to clarify that when he saw her, he stepped out of the shower and began towelling himself off.

 

It was then that he realized that he was more than just nervous; he was scared. Never before had he asked a girl out; and never before had he wanted anyone as badly as he wanted May. The thought that she might not like him back, that she might say no, scared him more than anything else ever had.

 

Tossing the towel aside, Drew carefully got dressed his his best clothes and his loosest pants; no need to prematurely alert May to the fact that he wanted her in his bed. Then he brushed out his hair, gave himself a once over and, grabbing the bouquet of red roses he had bought earlier, left the room.

 

His steps were slow as he walked back down to the lobby, but his eyes were restless, darting around everywhere in search of _her._ As soon as he entered the lobby, however, he saw her pacing in front of the fountain, wearing an outfit he had never seen before. _Date clothes? Nah, probably just a new contest outfit that she wanted to try out on me first..._ Drew swallowed hard as he approached May. Then his jaw dropped as he saw the front of her top...

 

“Is that a zipper?” He blushed as he realized that he had spoken out loud as she turned towards him. Trying to act cool he held out the roses, discretely studying her clothing, which did indeed include a top that zipped up the front; with the top of the zipper level with the top of her breasts.

 

_'Is she even wearing a bra under that shirt? Arceus knows that it's tight enough that she might not need too... what am I thinking? I can't just ask her that on our first date._

 

Out loud all he said was; “Here these are for you.” Though his thoughts were in turmoil and his palms were slick with nervous sweat, his voice was steady.

 

“T-thank you. I hope this doesn't sound presumptuous but... your note it was uh... to ask me out on a date?” In a valiant attempt to hide her nervous blush, May accepted the roses and made a show of sniffing them, allowing the familiar aroma to sooth her.

 

“Y-yes. I mean, if you don't want this to be a date, I'll understand. We are rivals after all.” Inside he was kicking himself as it sounded like he was trying to back out.

 

“If I... Drew no, I do want this to be a date. I was just scared I was reading too much into your words...”

 

“You...” It took all his will power to not kiss her then and there. “Then a date it is. I was hoping you'd want it to be one as I very much wish for you to be my girlfriend...?”

 

“Girlfriend? Lets see how our first date goes before talking about being boyfriend and girlfriend, okay?” She laughed nervously as she spoke.

 

“Yes, yes, of course. One step at a time.” Then he offered her his arm. “Now if we may go, I made a reservation at a local restaurant.”

 

He could feel May shake slightly as she took his offered arm. “So which restaurant are we going to?”

 

“ _La Vie En Rose._ It's a local French restaurant. Not the fanciest place in town, but it's not fast food either.”

 

“Fast food? Yeah right, like you're the type of guy to take a girl to the local burger place on the first date.” May laughed, unable to picture Drew eating fast food at all.

 

“You're right, I'd never take a girl out for fast food under any circumstance.” Drew laughed, then glanced around. “This way.” The soft lighting of the small prestigious restaurant lit up the air ahead of them.

 

May couldn't help but gasp as they drew closer to the restaurant. Soft candle light glowed from the windows and even from the outside she could see that it was both small and romantic. Hesitating, she felt her cheeks heat up.

 

“What's wrong, May?” Drew frowned as he realized that she'd stopped.

 

“I-is that where we are going?” She asked, unable to keep her voice from trembling as she pointed at the candlelit restaurant.

 

“Yes, it is.” Drew's frown deepened momentarily then realization dawned in his eyes. “May, I'm not trying to... to seduce you or anything like that! I just...” Blushing hard he looked down for a moment, then his resolve hardened and he looked back up, meeting her eyes. “I just wanted to take you somewhere as beautiful and special as you are.”

 

“B-beautiful? Special? Oh, Drew, stop being such a kidder...” But even as she protested, his words touched her heart in ways that nothing else ever had.

 

“I'm not joking, May. You're beautiful; and I just hope that I can help you see it.” Drew stepped closer to her as though to kiss her; then he pulled himself back again. “So... shall we?” He added awkwardly, blushing softly and gesturing towards the restaurant.

 

May could only nodded, and Drew gratefully resumed walking. Inside, however, he was anything but calm. All his careful plans, his promises to himself in regards to this date; all were falling apart, overwritten by a lust he was uncertain he could control. Or was it just lust? He didn't know anymore; all he knew was that his heart was pounding in his throat and his pants were starting to feel a bit tight.

 

Once he reached the restaurant, he held open the door and May preceded him inside. “Table for two? Do you have a reservation?” The Maitre D' greeted them with a smile.

 

“Yes, we have a reservation; a private table for two; under the name Drew Winchester.” The Maitre D' found the reservation on his list and gestured for them to follow him. The private table turned out to be in a separate room entirely, for the restaurant had once been a house. The room was small, but cozy with its own fireplace and a curtain closing off the doorway. Even the sound of the other diners seemed to fade away as their host left after providing them with water and menus.

 

An awkward silence fell as the curtain was drawn shut, neither knowing what to say...

 

“Oh, I meant to ask you what you think of my outfit; I'm planning on wearing it on stage tomorrow, and...”

 

“You can't wear that top onstage. The pants are fine, but not the shirt. It's... way to tight.” Drew's blush deepened as he realized that he'd almost confessed too much. The truth was that he wanted to be the only person who was allowed to see May dressed up like this; and his fingers itched to tug down that zipper...

 

“Too tight?” May also blushed, and though her eyes held a question, there was no reproach in them for his staring at her chest.

 

“Contests are about the Pokemon, not the Coordinator. That top draws the eye to you and away from your Pokemon; especially male eyes. Trust me, you wear that on stage and guys will get the wrong idea. I mean...” He glanced away, shaking his head.

 

“Drew? What is it?” He just about jumped out of his seat as she leaned over and gently touched the back of his head; even that gentle caress had his cock jumping to attention.

 

“C-can I ask you a rather personal question?” Slowly, May nodded, a confused look on her face. “Are you wearing a bra under that top?” Though he somehow managed to maintain eye contact while speaking, his eyes dropped as he finished asking his question, his cheeks as red as they would go.

 

“N-no, I'm not. I don't need a bra; there is built in support... why?”

 

“If you wear that top on stage, I can guarantee I won't be the only one wondering that, or worse. Even some of the girls will think dirty thoughts about you while your performing...”

 

“I-I hadn't thought about that! I thought it was cute; and I needed a more grown up style now that I actually have breasts and not just a padded bra...”

 

“Then go with a tank top that shows a hint of cleavage if you want cute. That top; it's not cute, it's sexy and as I told you before, May you're a very beautiful woman.” He shook his head. “I know that you're not like that, but... but some guys can't control their impulses and...” He broke off, uncertain what he was saying.

 

“Are you saying that this makes me a target for rape?” May asked, incredulously.

 

Drew shook his head. “No, not exactly. Just that guys will try and hit you up and ask you for sex... and some might not want to take no for an answer. It happens, May, and though it's never the woman's fault... playing up your sex appeal hurts more than it helps unless attracting guys for sex is what you want.” Drew finished, somewhat lamely, just as their waiter came to see if they were ready to order.

 

“I can't make heads or tails of this menu... Drew, pick something for me.” May frowned as she pushed the menu away.

 

“Then we would both like the duck; with the orange and pecha berry sauce and all the sides; and...” Drew glanced nervously at May, then back at the waiter. “A half litre of the Sauvignon Blanc.”

 

After the waiter verified that they were both eighteen and therefore of legal drinking age in Johto, he left to give the order to the chef though he raised a single eyebrow at the number of side dishes when there were only two people at the table.

 

Then silence fell once more as May tucked her napkin into her shirt, suddenly self conscious of her body; only to have Drew tug it out again. “They don't allow that here; spread it across your lap.”

 

May nodded, and cast about for another topic; then her brain summoned up an image of another young man she competed against in contests. “Hey, have you seen much of Harley lately? It's been three contests now since I last saw him if you count tomorrows. I didn't see him in the lobby...”

 

Drew's mouth formed a perfect 'o' of surprise. “I-I thought you knew? Harley met someone so he took himself out of the running; he already has his five ribbons; to go gallivanting around Johto with his boyfriend.”

 

May nodded while taking a sip of water; then choked as her brain registered the last word. “Boyfriend? Y-you mean Harley's gay?”

 

“You didn't know? Of course he's gay; he flames way to much not to be.” Drew laughed softly. “Actually; there was a time I thought he was interested in me...” Drew blushed and shook his head. “Then he met Randy and he stopped checking me out all the time; I'm glad he stopped looking at me to tell you the truth...”

 

“Because you don't like guys?” May asked, a small smile on her face.

 

“No... well, yeah it's true that I only like women, but that's not why. It doesn't bother me when men flirt with me; it's just Harley creeps me out. He acts like he all daisies and sunshine, and then turns around and stabs you in the back, given half a chance. And he likes his boy's young; Harley has to be pushing thirty but Randy is barely legal and I saw him look at Ash back in Hoenn when Ash was only fourteen. Don't tell Ash I said that though...” Then the salads arrived and May's stomach rumbled in appreciation as she dug in.

 

“Oh; I almost forgot to ask why you gave the last name of Winchester? I thought your last name was Hayden?”

 

Drew sighed and sat down his water glass. “Hayden is my mother's maiden name and my middle name; my parents divorced when I was two and she took her maiden name once more. I use it in contests; however Winchester is my father's, and therefore my own, legal last name. Even though I have no memories of ever meeting him.” Drew looked down at his hands as he explained. “I never told anyone that before and...” He broke off to fight an inexplicable urge to cry.

 

It was May's turn to lay her hand over Drew's; and when he flipped his over so that he could hold her hand, she only smiled. But all too soon their main course arrived and May pulled her hand away again.

 

The waiter poured Drew a taste of the wine and he pronounced it excellent so they each had a glass poured for them. Only then did May question the wine, and why Drew had ordered any.

 

“I-I'm still not trying to seduce you I just... I want this night to be perfect and a little alcohol won't hurt anything. Drink it slowly though if you want to avoid getting drunk.” Drew advised, as May slowly raised her glass and took a small sip. “Do you like it?”

 

May shrugged and took another sip. “I'm not sure; I've never had wine before so I'm new to this but... I think so? I mean it doesn't taste awful to me or anything...” She set the glass down again and started digging into her food with such a passion that Drew wondered if he had ordered enough.

 

The conversation turned to the upcoming contest and who they thought would be in the final round, and speculation as to what the Twins were cooking up. All too soon, their plates were empty and the wine was getting low as the waiter returned to see if they wanted any desert, surprised that they had managed to eat everything they had ordered.

 

“I would like the berry cheesecake.” May instantly piped up even though she had eaten at least twice the amount Drew had, and he was feeling quite full.

 

“Nothing for me thanks.” The waiter nodded and left again, returning moments later with a large slice of cake and two forks.

 

May took the first bite and instantly her face lit up. “Wow this is the best cheesecake I've ever had! Drew you have to try some! Here...” Forking up another bite, she held it out to him, and Drew found himself leaning forward and taking the offered bite. Only after he'd swallowed did either of them think about the intimacy of the action, and May blushed as she resumed eating.

 

Not another word was spoken as Drew paid the bill and they walked back to the Contest Hall. Outside the door to May's assigned room, they hesitated.

 

“May...” Drew broke off, uncertain what to say; whether to wish her goodnight, ask to go inside, or just kiss her.

 

In the end, May made the decision for him as she stepped closer and shyly pressed her lips to his. Drew kissed her back, a slow, sweet kiss that made his entire body tingle. All too soon, however, May broke the kiss.

 

“Would you... like to come inside for a few minutes?” She swallowed hard and Drew could tell that she was nervous.

 

“Yes, I would.” Drew kicked himself; he sounded way to eager. There was no way she was inviting him in for sex; May wasn't that type of girl.

 

Once inside her room, however, Drew began wondering if that was really true. While he still doubted that she was the type to have sex with just anyone; he realized that he wasn't 'just anyone'. He was her closest Coordinator friend and they had known each other for several years already.

 

So when May kissed him again, it wasn't as much of a surprise; and this time he found himself deepening the kiss. His hands lifted up to gently grab her hips as she moved even closer until her entire body was pressing softly against his.

 

“I thought so... you do want to have sex with me.” Though May was blushing, she somehow managed to look triumphant as she casually pressed her hips against Drew's; and he realized that she could feel his arousal.

 

“Y-yes, I want you. Arceus, May but I've wanted you almost since the first time I saw you. But I was too scared back then of being rejected; it took me this long to realize that I... I need to know if you feel the same way I do.” Drew swallowed hard and looked away. “What gave it away? I thought I was being discrete about...” He gestured towards his crotch.

 

“You kept staring at my lips; I'd expected you to be looking at my chest or... but you didn't. Well, I mean you did a couple times but mostly you were looking at my lips, like all you wanted was to kiss me. Guys don't do that unless they really like the girl and...” May broke off, laughing nervously. “You meant what you said earlier, that you want me to be your girlfriend...”

 

“Of course I meant what I said. You're an amazing woman and I... I want you in my life. I want intimacy with you; not just sex but the little things too. Holding hands while walking along a beach, romantic dinners, movies and picnics in the park. And... and maybe one day kids. I can see myself raising a child with you, May. And before you say anything I know that you're not ready for that just yet. I'm not either. But one day I will be and so will you and...” May cut him off with another kiss.

 

“We'd make a beautiful child together.” She whispered as she pulled away. “But it's too soon to talk about something like that.” She rested her head against his shoulder as Drew's arms wrapped around hers, holding her close to him.

 

“Would you like to stay the night?” May whispered the words so softly that Drew felt her speak more than he heard her.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I asked if you would like to stay the night.” This time she lifted her head and, though her eyes were lowered, he had no trouble hearing what she had said.

 

“May, if I stay the night I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you. Are you sure you're ready for what that will lead to?” Drew gently cupped her chin, raising her head until he could see her eyes.

 

She looked straight into his eyes, and nodded. “Yes, I'm sure about this. I... I'm ready, Drew, and I want you to be the one who I lose my virginity to. I trust you.” She paused, and then added; “I've been thinking about this all evening; what you want from me and whether I'd be willing to give it to you and yes I am ready and willing. But... but only with you. I can't see myself doing this with anyone else, only with you.”

 

“May...” Drew didn't know what to say, so he kissed her instead. This time though, the kisses were different, slow and sweet but the shyness of the first few was gone. Then Drew pulled back, cursing softly.

 

“Drew, what is it?” May was alarmed; had she done something wrong or misread him?

 

“We don't have any protection...” When she just looked at him blindly, he blushed. “Condoms. I mean, this will be my first time as well so I'm not worried about making you sick or anything but... I'm not ready to be a father just yet and...” He trailed of, blushing hard.

 

“Oh...” Realization dawned in May's eyes. “Then do you want to go and get some?” For the first time it occurred to her that he really hadn't been planing on having sex with her that night; that while the desire was there, the intent to act upon it was not. “Wait... you're also a virgin?” She blurted as he turned to leave and all of what he had said registered to her.

 

“Y-yeah; I was saving myself for the right woman, for someone special, for... for you.” Drew blushed as he confessed and May's jaw dropped. He'd been saving himself for her? “A-anyway I should go buy those condoms...” The door closed behind him before May could think of anything to say.

 

It was almost a full fifteen minutes before Drew returned, a hastily packed overnight bag on one hand and the corner store bag with the condoms in the other. “What is the bag for?” May looked up from where she was grooming her Eevee on the bed to try and calm her nerves.

 

“I just thought that things would be easier in the morning if I had my contest clothes with me rather than having to run back to my room to get changed...” Drew explained, not quite able to meet May's eyes. “Assuming that you want me to still be here when you wake up tomorrow morning...”

 

“Oh... I uh... I wasn't really thinking that far ahead... Eevee, return.” She recalled her Pokemon to its Pokeball, then placed the Pokeball with her other ones on top of the dresser. Then she raised her hands and began slowly unzipping her top.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Drew swallowed hard as his eyes followed the zipper down as little by little creamy skin was exposed; and he found himself moving closer to May.

 

Once the zipper reached the bottom and was unhooked, however, May hesitated. “They aren't very big and I've never shown them to anyone...” Blushing, May looked away as she bit her lower lip, wondering if she should stop.

 

Then she gasped as Drew's fingers pushed her top off of her shoulders, leaving her naked from the waist up. “May, you're beautiful, and your breasts are as well.” Cupping them he clumsily tried to massage her. Then he leaned in and kissed her ear. “I don't care how big or how small your breasts are; that's not what's important. What's important is that I get to see them at all, and touch them...” Drew moaned softly as one of May's hands accidentally brushed against his cock as she lifted them to grasp his waist.

 

Suddenly Drew pulled back, kicking off his shoes and removing his own shirt, moving quickly to hide how shy he was also feeling. “Is it okay if I take off my pants? They are feeling rather tight...” When May nodded, he started unbuckling his belt before unzipping his slacks. Then he crawled into the bed wearing nothing but his underwear. His heart was racing so fast that he missed May also stripping and climbing into bed beside him clad only in her panties.

 

“Now what? Do we...” May hooked her fingers under the waistband of Drew's boxers, and his breath caught in his throat.

 

Drew's heart leapt into his throat as he jerked back, and practically fell out of bed. Recovering himself at the last moment, he stood and crossed the room to where he left the bag with the condoms. “I left the condoms on the table; they won't do us much good over there.” He called over his shoulder to try and cover up his embarrassment.

 

“Drew? Are you okay?” May sat up, alarmed by his behavior, and she studied him as he grabbed the box from the table.

 

“Y-yeah, I'm fine.” Drew decided to take control of the situation by lying on top of May when he climbed back into the bed and kissing her. Warm hands traced down his sides to cup his ass as she spread her legs under him, moving her hips gently against his.

 

“Can I touch you?” May gasped out as they broke apart to breath. When Drew nodded shyly she slid her hand around and down to grasp the length of him through the fabric of his boxers. “How does that feel?”

 

“Arceus it feels amazing...” Though Drew could feel that his balls were drawn up tight he didn't want May to stop; having her touch him there was a dream come true. Then she found his tip, and he jerked away; but it was already too late. Hot cum visibly soaked the fabric as he came.

 

“Drew? What just... did you...?” May frowned in confusion, and Drew laughed breathlessly, blushing as hard as he could.

 

“Excuse me...” Climbing out of bed once more Drew ducked into the bathroom and quickly stripped off the cum-soaked boxers and cleaned himself up, not realizing until it was too late that he had not grabbed a clean pair. Shrugging, he held the soiled pair in front of himself, then slowly let them drop into his bag as he revealed himself to a woman for the first time.

 

“Drew?” When he glanced over at the bed, he saw that May's eyes were wide and fixed on his cock. “Oh my... Arceus your bigger than Ash is...”

 

“Than Ash? When did you ever see Ash naked?” Drew stopped short, shocked that she'd fooled around with someone else, with her best friend. “What did you do with him?”

 

“Nothing; I've never been intimate with Ash. I don't like him in that way and I'm not even sure that he likes girls. I just caught him peeing a couple times and, once, I came back from using the bushes at night only to catch him masturbating. I'd looped around when returning to camp so I passed Ash when I went to return to my sleeping bag. He had the side facing away from the camp unzipped and his boxers pushed down and there was enough light that I got a good look at him before he saw me and started screaming.” She laughed nervously. “It took Brock almost an hour to get Ash calmed down again; not sure why though. But I'm sure that it was more than just embarrassment; something else was going on. Max, on the other hand, went right back to sleep after he was told what had happened. Well, all we said was that I'd startled Ash, not that he'd been jacking off. Max was still too young to know that part.” Then May looked down at her hands as she whispered; “Do you think that Ash might have been thinking about me?”

 

Slowly, Drew shook his head. “No, I don't. It's more likely that he was thinking about Harley; I know for a fact that he was doing more than just flirting with Ash. I caught them kissing, once, and Ash seemed torn at the time. Like he wanted to fool around with Harley, but didn't at the same time. When Ash left I told Harley to back off, but I'm not sure if he did or not.”

 

“Oh my Arceus! Ash...” May's gaze turned inwards as she wrung her hands unconsciously.

 

“That was a long time ago; I'm sure he's fine. He was only fourteen at the time and he has to be eighteen by now since he's a few months older than you. He's probably found someone else, someone who will actually treat him right...”

 

“Last time I talked to him he did mention someone; a boy named Paul.” May nodded, calming down again. “Ash told me that this Paul is his rival but that he hoped that things would go beyond rivalry.”

 

Drew nodded, then he sighed. “Enough about Ash...” May shivered as Drew slowly crawled up the bed until he was hovering over her. Warm hands caressed the bare skin of her sides, then rose up to cup her breasts. “I can't believe you're letting me touch you like this. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that I'd be the first person to make love to you, May... Can I?” His hands slid south until his fingertips were under the band of her panties.

 

“Yes, Drew, yes...” May wasn't quite sure what she was saying yes to, but as the fabric slid down her legs she unconsciously spread them, eager to be touched.

 

Drew slowly slid his hands up over her thighs, after tossing the panties aside, then he touched her for the first time, rubbing her clit with his pointer finger before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against the nub. When May gasped softly and feathered her fingers through his hair, Drew grew bolder, flicking his tongue over her clit before drawing it into his mouth and sucking gently.

 

May's soft moaning increased, spurring Drew on as he alternately licked and sucked her clit, but it wasn't until he began fingering her as well that she began to actually scream in pleasure. Then he removed his fingers, gave her clit one last kiss, and crawled back up her body after slipping on a condom. “Ready?”

 

May nodded as she wrapped her arms around Drew's shoulders and lifted her legs up to wrap loosely around his hips. Swallowing hard, Drew lined himself up and pushed inside her, almost cumming then and there as May held him tighter than he'd expected, but he held back somehow. He moved slowly, setting a gentle pace, as May's hands rubbed over his back and she cried out his name, spurring him on. Clumsily, he increased his pace until she was screaming in pleasure once more.

 

When she shuddered and tightened around him in climax, he tried to hold back but couldn't. Spurt after spurt of cum filled the condom before he collapsed on top of her. “That... that was... more awkward than I'd though it would be... I mean it was amazing but awkward at the same time...”

 

“And embarrassing.” May nodded as Drew laughed breathlessly. “Yeah, that too. We'll need to try this again sometime, but not tonight. Tonight we both need some sleep before tomorrows contests.” Drew reluctantly moved off of her to toss the used condom and turn off the light before slipping under the covers and pulling May against him feeling her heart race against his chest. Then her breathing evened out and he realized that she was asleep. He drifted off to dreamland moments later.

 

 

“Hurry up May or we'll be late!” Drew knocked on the bathroom door, desperately needing to pee but someone was hogging the room and his room was on the opposite side of the building.

 

“What's the rush, Drew? We still have ten minutes before... oh.” She blushed as he rushed past her into the bathroom but shrugged it of. When he emerged again a minute later she was sitting on the bed ready to go.

 

“Is that a new perfume?” Drew frowned slightly as he sniffed the air. When she nodded he smiled. “It's pretty; I like it. It suits you.”

 

“Thank you.” Though she had been hesitant to use the rose-scented perfume, she was glad that Drew liked the scent on her and she played with her nails as she waited for him to pull on his shoes. “Uh... Drew does this mean that we're... going steady?”

 

“I sure hope it does, May. I... You're the only girl I want to be with, both sexually and emotionally. Actually... it's only been you ever since we first met I just... I was too shy to say anything before now.”

 

Smiling brightly, May crossed the room as he stood and threw her arms around him, kissing him. “I feel the same way. Ever since I met you I haven't been able to even consider dating anyone else.” Hand in hand they left the room, only letting go when they got to the waiting room for the coordinators competing in this contest.

 

Somehow, they both aced the performance round, but lost to a Twin in the battle round. “Hey, there is always next time. I'm heading to Lake Lucid next; they have a contest there next month. Would you like to go with me?”

  
“I-I thought you traveled alone? I mean....” Drew laughed and pressed a finger to her lips to cut her off.

 

“That was before I started dating the most amazing girl in the world. May, if we travel separately, it will be hard for us to date.”

 

May was about to reply when the finalists were announced and she applauded loudly as Vera and Imogen took their places across the field from one another.

 

“They did it! They finally did it! I wonder which one will win?” As Volbeat and Illumise faced off against one another, the crowd cheered wildly for both Twins. Then the time was up.

 

“This is incredible, ladies and gentlemen; its a tie! Both coordinators are down the same number of points. We will now enter the tie... wait, what is this? The coordinators are refusing to do a tie breaker?” Gillian shrugged as she handed the ribbon to the Twins who held it aloft together.

 

“How will you share the ribbon?” Gillian asked as the applause died down.

 

“We won't use this one to get into the Grand Festival; instead this one is a bonus ribbon for is. Vera already has all five and I just need one more; I'll take it if I cant win another contest before the Festival though.” Imogen laughed as Vera hugged her.

 

“So that was their plan! To win a ribbon together that they could share.” May smiled and shook her head as she applauded them again. Then a warm hand grabbed her and she slipped out of the contests hall with Drew, uncertain where he was leading her but certain that she would love every second that she could spend with him.

 

End.


End file.
